


Kiss kiss maybe you're my..?

by ChiShibuya



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, In a different story of course, No Smut, Whay happens when shes left alone?, Will add smut later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 15:47:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7058944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChiShibuya/pseuds/ChiShibuya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A simple date was the request of Hikaru, and Haruhi took this chance to admit everything start to finish.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss kiss maybe you're my..?

This was always a bother, things like this should not happen! Yet, here she was surrounded by the members of the host club and Tamaki was making a huge deal out of nothing.

"Why should she go with you?" Tamaki's voice rang out with pure anger, clearly he didn't want his precious daughter to go.

"It's just a trip Senpai, besides we will be gone for two days!" She held fast to her argument, she had waited too long and suffered too much to let her beloved twin out of her sight.

Hikaru stood by, his cheeks blazing a deep crimson hue. He couldn't find the words he so desperately wanted to say. He was grateful to Haruhi she had accepted his request for a date and yet, he felt guilty for leaving his twin behind.

Karou sighed, he understood the situation and of course he was worried yet he had agreed to let his brother test his luck with Haruhi everyone could see the fool was in love with him. 

Tamaki walked out of the room, he was delirious with fury. "Do whatever you want." Was all he yelled over his shoulder. Why was he so angry?

It was a rather interesting trip to Shibuya, Haruhi had dressed in something Hikaru suggested. She was covered head to toe in purple: a purple rather gothic-looking dress, a purple headband adorned her brown hair, and purple boots graced her delicate legs. She was nervous, and when she dared to peak at Hikaru she had to turn away so he wouldn't see her reaction. 

He was dressed in black, the color suited him rather well it made his eyes stand out quite well. "Are you nervous?" Came his soft voice.

"Mm.." She tucks her hair behind her ear, it was starting to be an odd habit.

He leaned forward placing a kiss on her cheek. "I love you."

Her shyness got the best of her and she sat in stunned silence. "I wanted to say it first.."

He chuckled, placing his hand on top of hers. "Don't worry I promise you will be able to say it a lot more." 

-Thank you for reading my short one shot I will make a smut at a later time.


End file.
